Gale and King
Gale and King is the 34th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on June 1, 2002 and the English version on March 26, 2005. Arriving at the top of the tower, Haru finds his father battling fiercely with King. When the Enclaim ceremony is finished, King begins telling how he and Gale became bitter enemies. What shocking truth lies await Haru Glory? Summary King blasts Gale Glory with Black Zenith, and Haru destroys it with Rune Save just in time to save his father. King notices that Haru's gang has destroyed the Palace Guardians and tosses away the Dark Bring, Gate. Plue destroys it immediately. Then, King blasts them with Explosion much to Haru's surprise. Suddenly, King swoops in with a speed similar to Silfarion, so Haru counters with the same sword, but Haru gets knocked to the wall. Gale urges his son to fight King simultaneously to defeat him. He tells Haru to attack front and back, yet King brushes them off with Blue Crimson. Haru asks King why he has all of the Ten Commandments' moves. King replies that Decalogue is last year's Enclaim, and he states that this year's Enclaim will be finished. With purple electricity running wild in the air, King announces that after 10 years End of Earth is now complete. Meanwhile, Elie and the others feel the tremor of this year's Enclaim. Musica tells everyone to have faith in Haru. At the top of the tower, Haru tells King that he will stop him before Overdrive can occur. Then, Gale stumbles on his knees with his hand on his forehead. When Haru tells his father that he will destroy the Dark Bring before OverDrive occurs, King explains that End of Earth is inside Gale's body. Haru refuses to believe, but King informs Haru that when Gale is killed, OverDrive will occur. King tells Gale to suffer more, and Haru questions King why is he doing this. King's answers enrage Haru. He asks King what has happened between King and his father. Answering Haru's question, Gale begins explaining his past and how it relates to the death of Sakura Glory. It all starts 25 years ago. On Albana Continent and in the town of Marry Loose, Gale and King meet each other and form Demon Card to eradicate Demons. However, the two's friendship fell apart due to their different ideals. Gale explains that he wants to live a peaceful life and leave everything behind. Over in Garage Island, he meets Sakura Glory and immediately falls in love with her. Gale states that those ten years were his happiest time as he raises his family. Then, he hears rumors about Demon Card. At a shop, Gale finds some necklace at the price of 5,000. The shopkeeper informs Gale about Demon Card turning evil. Gale tells Haru that Demon Card became evil after using Dark Bring. Later on, Gale tells Sakura that it is his fault that King has fallen. Sakura is sad that her husband is leaving her and her family. Before Gale leaves, the two hug one last time. At Demon Card Headquarters (5 years later), Gale meets King and his family. King introduces his wife and son, and Gale notices that Lucia is the same age as Haru. King smiles and asks Gale if he is going to come back to Demon Card. However, Gale shocks his old friend and tells him that he is going to stop Demon Card. When King asks what has happened, Gale asks them why they used the Dark Bring. King's men point their guns at Gale, and King tells his friend, politely, to leave. Gale explains that he went to Slade for help, and tanks arrive at the city. Slade and Imperial soldiers attack King's mansion and slaughter everyone. Gale begs Slade to stop the massacre. King looks in horror as his wife and son run to himself. Then, the soldier opens fire on Emilia and Lucia. With King's family all dead, King cries out his sorrow, and Gale yells at Slade for what he has done. Haru drops his sword and states that he cannot fight anymore. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Haru Glory & Gale Glory vs. Gale Raregroove Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments **Rune Save **Silfarion *Decalogue **Explosion **Silfarion *Heavenly Blossom Dark Brings used *Black Zenith *End of Earth Techniques used *Explosion Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Trivia *'Name Altercations': **Albana Continent is Barbara Continent in the English version. **Marry Loose is called Mary Ruth in the English version. *'Censorship:' In the English version, the sound of the guns is changed from a machine gun to a laser noise. **'Deleted Scenes:' During the Demon Card massacre, the scenes where Demon Card members are getting shot by the soldiers and the close up of a soldier's gun before Emilia and Lucia die are all deleted in the English version. The reason for these deleted scenes was to probably to tone down violence against women and children. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc